Toilets are a cornerstone of human civilization. The toilet allows humans to dispose of bodily waste in a way that is both efficient and sanitary, thus, allowing much higher populations of people to live healthily in a much smaller area than was possible before the advent of the toilet. Although the toilet has greatly improved the sanitation of people relieving themselves, it remains relatively unsanitary by nature of the toilet's intended function; to receive and transport human waste into a septic tank or a sewer system. The presence of a higher concentration of certain bacteria and pathogens, or germs as they are often collectively called, has been a source of some distress for some people. During the course of using a toilet, the user may need to lift either the lid, the seat or both in order to relieve themselves. This situation may be extremely uncomfortable for those people who are concerned about coming into contact with the various bacteria and other pathogens that have a higher saturation in close proximity to toilets. Another major driving factor for a person to lift the seat of the toilet is the common courtesy that the seat should be lifted if a male user intends to urinate in the toilet from the widely used standing position. Although lifting the toilet seat to urinate from a standing position is a widely known and accepted courtesy, some people are too squeamish to touch the toilet seat or in other cases simply too lazy lift to bend down and the seat. In such cases the toilet seat may be subjected to urine coming into contact with the seat; this is a highly undesirable situation as the seat is now contaminated with urine. The contaminated seat is rendered unusable until cleaned thus preventing people from performing bowel movements or other waste disposal activities which require the use of the seat.
It is an object of the present invention to create a device which eliminates the need for a person to touch the lid and the seat of the toilet in order to open them. It is a further object of the present invention to increase the convenience of lifting the lid and the seat of the toilet thus helping to prevent unnecessary contamination of the seat by lazy users who do not take the time to lift the seat. The present invention also may help to prevent the user from having a waste accident as the present invention increases the ease and speed with which the user may open the lid and or seat of the toilet to allow the waste disposal action to be carried out by the user.